Black and Gold
by Les Miserabby
Summary: She is the King's ward and illegitimate daughter, he is the Prince of Mirkwood. She is an exiled seer, and he is an elven prince. Though they are from different worlds, fate will draw them together for the adventure of a lifetime... And possible more...
1. Prologue

**This story came from, well, I'm not really sure where it came from. Basically a love of two incredibly different characters. One dark, one light. One mortal, one immortal. One who has magic and comes from Camelot, the other an elven prince of Mirkwood.**

Black and Gold

Prologue

~Camelot~

Morgana twitched in her sleep. _There was a man, a blond one with long hair and pointed ears, holding a bow. He was shooting at hideous creatures, while a few other men and a strange, short, bearded man cut down more of the creatures with swords and, in the short one's case, an axe. It was all so strange and unfamiliar..._ She woke with a scream, Guinevere, her servant, racing to her and holding her carefully as she sobbed. It hadn't been as bad as her other dreams, but most of her dreams came true, or close to true. Which meant that this one may as well, and while it hadn't been incredibly frightening in her sleep, if it happened for real, it could be.

* * *

><p>~Later, also in Camelot~<p>

"You will go to your chambers!" Uther Pendragon shouted at his pale, black-haired ward. His ward to was unknowingly his illegitimate daughter that he and her mother alone currently knew about. Her back was turned to him, a hand on the door already.

She turned, her face full of scorn and disdain as she looked at Uther, the man who had persecuted and murdered magic users and druids only because they practised magic. "And you Uther," she said, full of hatred, "you will go to Hell."

She then left the room and headed for her chambers reluctantly and furiously, gripping the skirt of her long white dress in an effort to resist the urge to punch the wall. If she didn't obey Uther, it would only make thing worse. Not that they could get much worse.

She'd already formulated a plan though. She would pretend her nightmares had returned to get her sleeping draft and drug the guards so the prisoner could escape. She cared not how much trouble it got her in, just so long as some blow was struck against Uther.

He wouldn't do anything to horrible to her for that if he found out, would he? He practically doted on her, he wouldn't harm her unless he knew she had magic. After all, she was his ward, the Lady Morgana, daughter of Uther's loyal friend Gorlois. And Uther had sworn to protect her.

* * *

><p>~A bit more than a year later, in Middle Earth~<p>

A blond elf knelt near the fallen guards of Gollum. They were dead, all of them. Most likely cut down by orcs. Who else would want the creature? He sighed, his father would want to know, and should know.

He wordlessly mounted his horse and left the others with him to tend to the wounded and dead. "Check for survivors, bring all of them back," he called over his shoulder. "I have to go back to tell my father." He saw one or two give him a sympathetic look to him. While Thranduil was a good king, he wouldn't be happy about Gollum's either escape or capture by orcs, especially since it had cost elven lives.

* * *

><p>"Elrond has called a council, Legolas. I want you to go and tell him and the rest of the council about Gollum," Thranduil told his son shortly after Legolas had explained about Gollum. The blond elven prince dipped his head.<p>

"Yes father," he replied softly. "When should I go?"

"Tomorrow, at dawn," Thranduil replied. "The sooner the better. But you will also need rest, its a long journey from Mirkwood to Rivendell. I will arrange for a few others to accompany you. You may go now."

Legolas bowed slightly before walking away to head to his room to rest before setting out from Mirkwood to Rivendell.

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile, outside of Camelot~<p>

Morgana was fuming. It had all been going well until Arthur and the others had shown up, saved Uther, and kicked her out after reclaiming the throne. Now she was an exile and former Queen of Camelot. Not that she'd been Queen for long. Now she and her sister Morgause would have to try something new and try to get Camelot back. She sighed. What would they do next? She didn't have much time for thinking, because the next thing she knew the world was spinning and everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Legolas pulled his horse to a halt. The other elves of Mirkwood stopped as well and looked at him, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"I her something," he said quietly. Sure enough, there was a rustling noise.

The elves all glanced at each other. Was it orcs? If so, how were they so close to Rivendell? They were only a couple kilometres away.

Legolas dismounted and drew his knives. He preferred using his bow and arrows, but the knives were easier to work with at close range. He advanced slowly and stealthily upon whoever – or whatever – was making the sound. He brushed another bit of foliage out of the way, and saw a woman standing near a nearby river. She was wearing a fine green gown and held a sword. Which was pointed straight at him.

She was quite beautiful, really, for a human. Fair skinned with red lips and long black hair. The green gown clung perfectly to her slender body in all the right places. And there was a fire about her, and she clearly knew how to use a sword.

"Stay back, I'm warning you!" she shouted at him, her bright blue fiery eyes blazing. "I can and will use this sword!"

Legolas sheathed his knives and took a careful step towards her. She tensed, watching him closely and nervously.

"Its all right, I have no wish to hurt you," Legolas said gently. She relaxed slightly, but did not drop her guard. He noticed crystals or diamonds hanging from her ears. That wasn't normal to any culture he knew of in Middle Earth. He wondered where she was from. She had the fire of a woman of Rohan, yet the appearance and grace of a woman of Gondor. "Where are you from?"

"Why should I tell you?" she retorted, eyes flashing. The tenseness returned. "Tell me where I am, or I shall kill you!"

Legolas chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" the woman demanded. Her eyes flashed again.

"One, that's an unfair reason to kill someone who's done you no harm. Two, I'm an elf. Immortal. Not to mention I've had centuries of practise. I could easily defend myself." The woman glared at him. He sighed. "As to where we are, we are not very far from Rivendell. Less than an hour's ride. You can come if you want. I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. And you are?"

She looked at him carefully for a moment before answering. "Lady Morgana of Camelot."

Legolas smiled and held out a hand. After a moment of hesitation, Morgana sheathed her sword and cautiously stepped forward to take his hand. Legolas brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Well, y lady, you will be safe with us."

Morgana smiled slightly. "Where is Rivendell exactly? I've never heard of it."

Legolas blinked at her. "Well, that's hardly surprising as I've never heard of Camelot," he replied as he led her to his horse where the other elves waited for him. "Perhaps Lord Elrond in Rivendell will be able to explain."

Morgana simply nodded blankly as he helped her mount his horse. Normally she would have been able to do so herself, but the names and places were strange and confusing her, and she was preoccupied with trying to figure out where she was. Legolas mounted behind her, and soon they were riding away to Rivendell.

* * *

><p>"So, this Lord Elrond you mentioned is wise?" Morgana asked as they arrived and Legolas helped her dismount. They had just reached Rivendell.<p>

"Yes, he is," Legolas replied, setting her down. "He is very wise. He has lived for thousands of years, since sometime in the second age."

"What?" Morgana sounded shocked as she stared at him, unbelieving. "You cannot be serious!"

"Yes, I am serious," Legolas replied. "He is an elf, and therefore immortal, like myself."

"No I know for certain that I'm not in Camelot anymore," Morgana murmured softly, half to herself. "Or anywhere near it."

"There are no elves in Camelot?" Legolas asked as he led her forward.

"There's no magic in Camelot anymore. Elves were considered creatures of magic. Uther banned anything involving magic. He executed any who practised it, he killed almost all the dragons..." her voice trailed off and she stiffened, clearly furious. "He did all of this even though he used magic himself so he could have an heir. Because his wife died giving birth to Arthur, he blamed magic."

Legolas was stunned. "And everyone agrees with him, even though they know all of this?"

Morgana shook her head. "Not everyone knows. I only know because I spent time with my half-sister, Morgause, who knew. And she knew because she was trained by the High Priestesses of the Old Religion. And that's not all he's done!" she snarled, trembling. "He has done horrible things in Camelot. He is nothing but a liar! He may be my father, but I hate him!" Her bright blue eyes met Legolas', and she could see that the elf was confused about almost every word she spoke. "I'll explain more later," she murmured.

Legolas nodded. "That's probably a good idea. Come, let's go find Elrond. He'll no what to do."


End file.
